Quiero el wi-fi
by Bio-kun
Summary: A spanish Kagepro fic in which Shintaro is always behing Konoha because he has wi-fi. Konoshin.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día lluvioso. Como casi siempre, todos los miembros del Mekakushi dan estaban reunidos, a excepción de Momo, que estaba trabajando en una nueva canción. Desde hacía poco se ponía muy nerviosa sin razón aparente, a pesar de sus varios conciertos y retransmisiones en directo en Japón que hacen creer a la gente que ya está acostumbrada a su éxito en tan poco tiempo entre las masas juveniles.

Shintaro, su hermano al que sólo se le encontraba el parecido con Momo con la torpeza natural, al parecer heredada de su madre, se encontraba utilizando el único ordenador portátil que estaba en la base, y que raramente se utilizaba. Normalmente era Kano quien más lo usaba, sólo como medio de entretenimiento buscando videos de animales adorables o de humor estúpido, que le hacía reír a altas horas de la madrugada y que despertaba a Kido lista para plantar una marca de su enfado en la mejilla del rubio.

La antes mencionada se encontraba con Seto y Mary, estaban jugando juntos a no-se-que juego de mesa, pero parecía que ella iba ganando. Mary era increíblemente torpe, más que los hermanos Kisaragi, y los juegos de azar se le daban mal. La buena suerte no solía estar de su lado y eso hacía hinchar sus mejillas con frustración y resignarse al saber que marcaba el último puesto de la clasificación. Seto se encontraba en el medio, intentando animar a Mary y a la vez felicitando a Kido. Ese chico debería pensar más en sí mismo, pero los esfuerzos de ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa sin importar lo que pasase era algo que hacía de él un chico único.

De la cocina salió el más joven de los miembros del Mekakushi dan. Hibiya caminó con un aire apagado hacía uno de los asientos libres del sitio que quedaba al lado del de Kido para saber cómo continuaba la partida. Obviamente querría haber participado pero su timidez y su naturaleza testaruda decidieron que sólo fuera un espectador de la no tan emocionante partida ya que sabía que Kido iba a ganar. Siempre lo hacía si no estaba Kano jugando, y si éste no utilizaba trampas. Aunque… eso es algo que la mayoría de veces pasaba y Kano volvía a recibir otro de los presentes que Kido le plantaba en alguna de las partes de su cuerpo numerosas veces a lo largo del día. A decir verdad los demás se preguntaban cómo podría soportar tantas 'muestras de gratitud' de parte de la líder. Tenían dos opciones. O que la chica no utilizaba tanta fuerza, o que el cuerpo de Kano se había acostumbrado tanto que ya no le hacía efecto. La mayoría apostaba por la segunda opción.

¿Quién falta por mencionar?

Exacto.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba callado, Konoha era el miembro que más generaba dudas a los demás. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué opina? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué no le gusta?

Todas esas preguntas podrían quedarse sin resolver porque el peliblanco se mostraba impasible ante la mayoría de las situaciones. Sólo parecía reaccionar cuando Kido cocinaba barbacoa o cuando estrujaba con cariño, si se podía decir así, a su peluche con forma de dinosaurio que sacó de su bolsillo desde el primer día que entró al grupo, y que desde entonces no se había separado de él. Incluso algunas voces llegaron a afirmar que vieron a Konoha entrando con él a la ducha, pero eso, como todos los misterios, es algo que lo debe de desvelar el sospechoso, y en este caso, el chico no parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo.

Ahora que se han presentado a todos los miembros podemos empezar con el tema principal de éste relato.

No solía haber mucha cobertura en el recinto dónde se reunían y algunos de ellos vivían pero la meteorología de aquel día auguraba menos señal que la que se recibía. Efectivamente Shintaro empezaba a sentirse nervioso al ver que las páginas que buscaba, junto a videos y comentarios que quería publicar, y que obviamente, con tanta información la línea se saturaba hasta que finalmente, el cable pareció darse por vencido queriendo frustrar al pelinegro que posó con fuerza el bote de coca-cola que estaba bebiendo intentando calmar sus nervios.

-¡Ahora mismo habría conexión a internet en mi casa pero en vez de eso estoy aquí! ¡Momo puede decir lo que quiera pero la próxima vez no vendré si me lo pide! –Shintaro resopló apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla desgastada de madera, la única que había en el "salón" si se podía llamar así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes sabiendo que no podría arreglar nada con sólo enfadarse y se resignó a beber otro sorbo de cola aún con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró hondo y se dedicó a contar hasta diez lentamente para relajarse. 1…2…3…4…

-¿…Shintaro? –una voz sonó en su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Konoha había aparecido detrás de él sigilosamente y poyaba su cabeza en el hombro del azabache con su típica expresión vaga de siempre.

-Konoha… ¿Qué quieres?- la pregunta sonó casi agria pero a Konoha no parecía importarle y siguió sin mover su cabeza del hombro de Shintaro, sólo se limitó a girar su cuello cuando escuchó su nombre y le miró con curiosidad.

-Shintaro parece enfadado –murmuró sin dejar de mirarle ni pestañear, solamente esperando una reacción algo más agradable hacia él- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Los ojos negros del chico se posaron en la pantalla del ordenador reflejándola en el iris y su cuerpo se movió un poco haciendo que Konoha se acomodara a la vez que él. De repente sucedió algo inesperado. Al refrescar de nuevo las páginas que intentaba cargar se encontró con la sorpresa de que éstas mostraban su contenido. Con el corazón latiéndole deprisa y sonriendo de medio lado, más una sonrisa triunfante que de felicidad, bajó el cursor hasta la barra de inicio y comprobó que tenía una línea bastante alta. ¿Cómo podía ser? Alzando la voz preguntó a Kano si él tenía internet en su móvil pero éste le respondió que dejó de funcionar desde que empezó a llover y seguía en el mismo estado.

Pareció que unos cables en su cabeza de unieron y sacaron una conclusión. Konoha, esa era la respuesta. El androide proporcionaba wi-fi a Shintaro sin que lo supiera, y le alegró muchísimo saberlo.

Acercó una silla a su lado e hizo que el peliblanco se sentara a su lado, Konoha sin rechistar hizo ademan de la indirecta de Shintaro y se quedó observando la pantalla del ordenador cambiando ventanas a una velocidad más alta de lo habitual, justo como se esperaba de alguien con más de una puntuación de 150 puntos de coeficiente intelectual. Podía leer dos ventanas a la vez incluso si se lo proponía, pero desde luego Shintaro leía rápidamente, aunque no más que Konoha, ya que él era un androide.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de media hora sentados en silencio, y ya acabada la partida entre Seto, Mary y Kido, (ésta última quedando como ganadora), Hibiya empezó a discutir con Kano de nuevo y empezaron a pelearse en el sofá cayendo encima de Kido haciendo que se levantara y apartara a los dos. Finalmente cada Kido y Mary se fueron a empezar a preparar la cena, Kano se fue a su habitación y Seto se acompañó a Hibiya a su habitación y jugaron a otro juego de mesa. Mary se encontraba nerviosa cuando el pequeño se encontraba alrededor porque decía que le miraba raro y creía que su naturaleza le estorbaba así que prefirió ayudar a la líder con la que también se sentía a gusto a pesar de no ser tan útil como pensaba. Kido le gustaría decirle unas cosas a la torpeza de Mary por haberle roto tantos platos, pero aún así la valoraba y no le daba mucha importancia.

Pero en la sala principal aún se encontraban Shintaro y Konoha. Mientras el primero seguía disfrutando del wi-fi gratis Konoha se entretenía observando la pantalla del ordenador como si lo que hiciera Shintaro fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Después de otra media hora en silencio Kido llamó a todos para que se sentaran a cenar. Había preparado trozos de carne con nata y algunas especias, era un plato que le gustaba casi todo el mundo, fácil de hacer y además si había alguien a quien no le gustaba la nata siempre podía cambiarla por kétchup o por mayonesa.

Después de cenar casi todos se fueron a acompañar a Hibiya a su casa, Mary se fue a la habitación de la líder a dormir porque era la única que tenía doble cama y Shintaro y Konoha se quedaron en el salón de nuevo. La lluvia había amainado pero la conexión seguía igual y Shintaro quería acabar de ver un capítulo de un anime poco conocido pero que aún así a él le encantaba.

-_Shintaro… antes de irme Kido me dijo que podía ducharme antes de dormir así que… me gustaría ir al baño unos minutos si no te importa…_ -dijo el albino mientras estiraba una de las mangas de la chaqueta roja para llamar la atención del otro chico.

El azabache se le quedó mirando algo preocupado quitándose los cascos con dramatismo y pestañeó varias veces. Se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

-_Konoha, voy contigo_- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos con decisión- _voy a vigilar que no te hagas daño y que no te resbales. Ducharse es una tarea peligrosa y no quiero que te hagas daño._

Mentiroso. Sólo quería internet. Y quizás comprobar si los rumores del peluche del triceratops eran ciertos. Pero esa no era su prioridad. Konoha tenía una de las fuentes de placer que movían a Shintaro. Internet. Soda era la otra fuente.

A Konoha le pareció buena idea ya que miró al otro chico como si ducharse fuera mortal así que pensó que si pasaba algo, Shintaro estaría ahí para protegerle.

Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí después de seguir al peliblanco y se sentó encima de la taza del váter al lado de la bañera. Konoha se le quedó mirando durante un par de minutos en silencio sin mostrar algún signo de expresión en su rostro diferente al de siempre y decidió empezar a sacarse la ropa, empezando por la parte de arriba. El torso del androide estaba descubierto. Su piel era realmente blanca, casi de porcelana, y su figura era alta y delgada y no parecía importarle estar desvistiéndose delante del hikikomori, que no había levantado la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

Konoha empezó a quitarse los tirantes negros de los pantalones con cuidado y seguidamente bajó la cremallera de su pantalón dejando ver los infantiles calzoncillos de dinosaurios que llevaba debajo de la ropa.

Por pura casualidad, a Shintaro le llamó algo la atención y levantó la vista, encontrándose de lleno con el ombligo del albino, que estaba a su lado mirando lo que hacía Shintaro mientras la bañera se llenaba.

-_ Shintaro está rojo_ – puntualizó Konoha llevando su dedo índice a una de las mejillas del mencionado pinchándolas suavemente- _¿Está bien?_

-¿._..K-K-K-K-Konoha? ¿Qué haces sin ropa…? _

- _¿Debería bañarme con la ropa? _

- _¡N-No quiero decir eso!_ - sobresaltado y nervioso, Shintaro bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla del portátil otra vez con la cara sonrojada hasta las orejas. Intentaba no prestarle atención a los infantiles calzoncillos del otro chico que no se apartaba de él, invadiendo su espacio personal- _sólo que… estamos los dos aquí…_

- _Me gusta estar con Shintaro_ -murmuró Konoha acariciándole la cabeza al mencionado para intentar que se sintiera mejor- ¿_Quieres bañarte conmigo?_

En ese momento el trasero de Shintaro se resbaló de la taza del váter haciendo que se cayera, no sin antes levantar los brazos intentando salvar su portátil de estamparse con el suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo de repente? ¿Bañarse con Konoha? No dejaba que nadie entrara mientras que se cambiaba de ropa, ¿Cómo iba a bañarse con alguien? Era su mejor amigo pero…

¿Porqué su corazón latía tan rápido?

Las manos le sudaban y le costaba tragar saliva. Garganta seca, ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- _E-Está bien… si así te sientes mejor… -_el azabache murmuró empezando a quitarse el jersey rojo poco a poco, aún con las mejillas rojas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaah, siento la espera! Al fin llegué al capítulo 3, que es el final de este fic, espero que os haya gustado! 3**

Dejando el portátil encima de una de las estanterías donde se guardaban las toallas, empezó a desvestirse, empezando por la parte de arriba al igual que Konoha, mientras que éste observaba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, y esto, claramente, incomodaba a Shintaro. Finalmente, y después de varios minutos dudando si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, el hikikomori dejó su cuerpo al desnudo para meterse dentro de la bañera rápidamente y cubrir aquellas partes del cuerpo que le provocaban vergüenza ser mostradas a otras personas. El albino le siguió después sentándose al otro extremo enfrente del otro chico, aún sin expresión.

- Aún está algo fría –murmuró Konoha deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua, trazando ondas, dibujos efímeros que se deformaban en un segundo.

Shintaro le miró confundido. "¿Fría? Podemos convertirnos en una sopa para la cena si estamos aquí por más de una hora" –pensó para sus adentros el chico de pelo azabache cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada hacia abajo, observando los movimientos de los dedos de Konoha. Poco a poco levantó la mirada y vio que la cara del albino estaba haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña mientras se incorporaba un poco estirando su brazo hasta la manivela del grifo para que más agua caliente cayera.

_"No no no no no me voy a freír voy a acabar como un pollo asado como una hamburguesa como patatas fritas no Konoha para para para"_

- ¡Konoha! -Shintaro gritó desesperado al ver que el peliblanco iba a dejar caer más agua quemando, se tiró sobre él empujándolo hacia atrás para impedir que girara la manivela. Konoha quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción del hikikomori, tirándose sobre él sin saber porqué, pero a él no le importó, rodeo con los brazos el frágil cuerpo de Shintaro y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo cerrando los ojos.

La cara de Shintaro se volvió completamente roja, estaba en una postura un tanto incómoda y su amigo le estaba abrazando Dios sabe porqué.

-Shintaro es cálido –susurró el androide frotando su mejilla contra la del mencionado, haciendo que se enrojeciera más. Shintaro se incorporó poco a poco con la ayuda de Konoha y se quedó frente a frente, pero el agua hacía que moverse fuera una tarea dificultosa, lo que provocó que cuando el azabache quisiera moverse un poco hacia atrás su mano se resbaló cayendo hacía el estómago del albino sumergiéndose debajo del agua, quedándose así por lo menos un minuto, con Konoha observando como Shintaro flotaba sin moverse, incluso pinchándole el hombro con su dedo índice.

-¿…Shintaro?

Finalmente Konoha decidió levantarlo, no le costó nada porque tenía bastante fuerza, demasiado se podría decir, y lo sentó encima de él. Cuando lo levantó, Shintaro tenía los ojos cerrados, boca abierta, cara colorada y los cabellos mojados caían sobre su rostro, quedando pegados a las mejillas y la nariz.

- ¡Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa! En aquella película de socorristas que vi con Momo el chico juntaba los labios con los de la chica que estaba durmiendo en el agua y hacía que se despertara… Quizás si lo hago yo también… -seguro de sí mismo y de que su plan iba a funcionar, Konoha sostuvo el rostro del otro chico con ambas manos y presionó los labios contra los suyos torpemente, todo el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que Shintaro reaccionara y se despertara como aquella chica.

Poco a poco el hikikomori abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que su mejor amigo, le estaba besando, y casi dejándole sin respiración. Empezó a emitir gritos ahogados y a mover las manos rápidamente queriendo que Konoha se diera cuenta de que si no paraba iba a ahogarse de verdad.

El albino separó los labios de los suyos con una sonrisa débil y murmuró un "me alegro de que Shintaro haya despertado"

-¿_E-En qué estabas pensando? S-Sólo me dio una bajada de tensión por el calor, eso es todo…_ - nunca se había visto la cara de Shintaro tan roja como en aquel momento.

-_Pero… en la película que vi con Momo gracias a que los labios de los dos se juntaban la chica despertaba… estaba asustado porque Shintaro no podía despertarse… Lo siento… _

El más joven de los dos empezó a sentirse culpable al ver la cara de tristeza de Konoha reflejándose en el agua sus ojos magenta entrecerrados mordiéndose el labio cual niño pequeño al saber que ha hecho algo mal esperando una reprimenda de su madre. El azabache suspiró, murmuró algo hacía él mismo y levantó la barbilla de Konoha con una mano, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos antes de unirse en otro beso, esta vez más profundo. El albino abrió los ojos sorprendidos, quizás fuera la única vez que Shintaro logró verle una pizca de expresión en su rostro y se alegró, riéndose para sus adentros. Se mantuvieron así varios segundos hasta separarse unos centímetros de su cara, aún mirándose a los ojos.

_-A veces los besos sirven para algo más que para despertar a alguien, Konoha_

El mencionado ladeó la cabeza confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

-_No entiendo Shintaro…_

_-Quiero decir que… me di cuenta de que quizás, la razón por la que te perseguía no era porque podía tener internet si no porque… –_murmuró con voz baja acariciándole la mejilla con un par de dedos- …_quiero algo más que el wi-fi._


	4. Chapter 4 (bonus)

Shintaro levantó la mirada hacia los ojos magenta de Konoha. Lucían confusos, inocentes, tan grandes que podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos. Realmente Konoha era atractivo, a pesar de su personalidad despistada e infantil, casi podría decirse que estaba viviendo en otro mundo. El albino ladeó la cabeza. Shintaro le estuvo mirando en silencio durante bastante tiempo. ¿Estaba enfadado?

-Yo sólo...- Shintaro calló inmediatamente al otro chico con un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Forzó su lengua contra los labios de Konoha para estar dentro de su boca, explorar cada rincón, saborearle, sentir su calidez y su aliento jadeando, mezclando su saliva con la del otro a la vez que movían sus lenguas irregularmente. Sabía bien. Konoha sabía realmente bien. De hecho, quería probar más.

Las palabras de Shintaro desconcertaron a ambos, a Konoha porque no le entendió y a Shintaro porque no sabía la razón de haber dicho tal cosa derepente, y aún menos de porque estaba besando de nuevo al albino.

_¿Le gustaba? _

_No podía ser, no podía ser_

_No podía..._

¿A quien quería engañar? Era obvio que sentía una atracción por su amigo y lo peor es que ahora no lo podía negar. El daño ya estaba hecho así que... ¿Porqué no seguir?

Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Konoha, poco a poco deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su piel, recorriendo las ligeras curvas de su cuerpo por su delgadez, hasta llegar a "aquella parte" que tanto placer le iba a dar dentro de poco. El hikikomori se sentía violento, estaba a punto de... de...

Bueno, a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer él sólo, pero... ¿A otra persona?

Se estaba volviendo loco, y lo sabía, pero, ¿para que arrepentirse ahora? Estaba en el momento perfecto y lo iba a aprovechar.

Empezó a subir y bajar su mano por todo el miembro del androide haciendo que éste se asustara tapándose la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferró a la nuca del azabache. Shintaro siguió repitiendo el movimiento sin cesar, incrementando la velocidad para seguir escuchando los gemidos ahogados que salían de la garganta del albino, que no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que no quería que Shintaro parase. Llegó un momento en el que ambas erecciones se rozaban entre sí, haciendo que Shintaro quisiese estimularse a si mismo. Los pequeños gritos de Konoha le excitaban, quería escuchar más, quería ver a Konoha suplicando más placer, pero aún así, no espero a ello.

-_¡S-Shintaro...! ¡A-Ah! N-No, ¡espera!_ -Konoha lanzó el gemido más sonoro que Shintaro había escuchado, llegando al clímax los dos a la vez, dejando salir el jugo que tanto deseaba Shintaro. Alzó la mano con la que le había dado placer el otro chico, aún teniendo algunos restos de semen en sus dedos, que luego acercó a su boca, lamiéndolos con los ojos cerrados. Era algo que no había probado nunca... y no le disgustó.

-_Mierda... Hacer esto en la bañera no fue buena idea... Konoha salgamos_- murmuró el azabache cogiendo de la mano a Konoha, ambos saliendo del agua.

El hikikomori se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿De verdad había...? No podía ser... Algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"Algo no muy hetero" -pensó para sí apretando los dientes con un tono rojizo en las mejillas. Miró a Konoha de nuevo, el cual estaba aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Shintaro suspiró y envolvió a Konoha en una toalla grande de algodón, quedándose él con la que había encima de la estantería encima del retrete.

_-Konoha... Lo siento, hice algo sin tu permiso, te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo asó nunca más-_

_-...¿Así es como consigue Shintaro internet de mi? -_Preguntó el albino ladeando la cabeza- _si es así me gusta._

_-...¿Qué? ¡N-No no Konoha ese líquido blanco no era internet!_

_- Si a Shintaro le gusta no me importa..._

_-...Bendita sea tu inocencia -_murmuró el azabache mostrando una media sonrisa-

El albino miró desconcertado a Shintaro por unos segundos.

_-Konoha, me gustas_ -declaró por fin acariciando la suave mejilla del androide.

- _A mi también me gustas_ -pronunció antes de coger a Shintaro de las mejillas y besarle, aunque fuera torpemente, durante unos segundos.

- _Q-Qu..._

-_Shintaro sabe bien_ -dijo con un hilo de voz tocando sus labios con el dedo índice.

La cara de Shintaro se volvió roja al escuchar sus palabras. Sí, sin duda no quería estar con Konoha sólo por el wi-fi


End file.
